


Oblivion

by lankywriter



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7081936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lankywriter/pseuds/lankywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horrible accidents, personality shifts, who knew so many things could go wrong in one genocide run?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oblivion

“Sans! I’m off to work!” Papyrus said hurriedly, grabbing his jacket and running down the stairs, nearly tripping in the process, I sighed and got up from the couch, glancing at Papyrus, who always wore a worried look whenever he was to check up on me.

“Which one?” I asked dully, lightly rubbing my cheekbone, Papyrus was already at the door when he paused to think, “Uhh... Grillby’s, I think.” He had many jobs, you’d wonder if he ever had time for himself, and to be honest, I was starting to think that it was because he was avoiding me. After that incident 5 years ago, I’ve never been able to fully restore my health, so Papyrus had taken it on himself to work and pay the bills. I feel pathetic to make him do all the work, but I really can’t help myself.

“Hm, okay.” I waved him off, he gave me another sympathetic look and hurried away, I sighed. I never have anything to do whenever he wasn’t around, it was either go outside and have a walk or stay inside where my thoughts can consume me, and though I always choose the latter, I just didn’t feel like it today.

I got up from the couch and grabbed my jacket, I have no idea why we even where clothes, we were skeletons, but it seems like people don’t appreciate it when I walk around wearing nothing. I mean, seriously, I’m _hallow_ , what’s there to hide? I set aside that thought for later and headed off.

The snow was coming down quite hard today, it even felt cold somehow. Just kidding, I have no skin. Everyone was inside today, due to the snow, which was great because I really didn’t feel like being stared at. My eye sockets are cracked, so what? Half of my mouth is melted, _okay_ , I get it I'm a freak. I sighed, burying my face deeper in my turtle neck to try to hide my mouth.

I walked until I reached the door to the ruins. I looked at the door, the intricate patterns engraved into it were so precise, how long did it take to make it? I took a seat and leaned on the door. I closed my eyes, what am I doing with my life? I sit around all day, thinking, while Papy goes around working? I’m a horrible older sibling, but is there really anything I can do about it? I can barely take care of myself, so how will I ever support the both of us? It will certainly help Papyrus, but who knows how much longer I’ve got until I'm dusted.

I clenched my fists. How much longer do I have to carry this wretched body around? I groaned, these thoughts are going to kill me one day. Suddenly, I felt a pang, like someone hit my head with a frypan, then a bright light. Well, I was asking for it. The ache in my head increased and I let out a light laugh, ironic, the pain worsened, I screamed in pain. Damn, was this what it’s like to die? I was looked at my hands, my vision becoming blurry.

Suddenly, the scenery changed, I was in the judgement hall, I glanced up from my hands, and stared at an unfamiliar figure, _“*kids like you...”_ I say, though the words feel forced, like it wasn’t really me who was talking, I could feel my eye slowly burning with the magic that felt foreign to me, this feels... oddly familiar, _“*should be burning in hell.”_

I let out another agonizing scream, and I was back in Snowdin, in from of the door to the ruins, hands on my face. My vision was starting to get better, but the pain lingered for a moment. What was that about? And since when could I use magic again? I mean, I can still use it now, but not as much as before, mostly because I can’t control it as much. I groaned, and rubbed my head. That never happened before... What could have caused it? I stood up and started walking back, darkness engulfed me yet again. This happened more often now, and it was getting harder and harder to ignore. It was the guilt, I didn’t hold tight enough, I wasn’t strong enough, etcetera. You’d think I was over it, but apparently I wasn’t, which was odd.

_“Sans... Sans... dOntfOrgeT..”_ Huh. That’s new. Usually it was “why didn’t you hold on” or “it was your fault” on very rare occasions, I’d even hear “you should just kill yourself now” but those were on very... special occasions. As a general rule of thumb, I never talk back to the voices because if I do, then, boy, I'm in for some trouble. “Don’t forget about what?” I blurted out without thinking, I slapped my hand on my mouth, I looked around, my surroundings were... actually, there was nothing around me right now. Well, I messed up.

_“He doEsnT REmemBEr.... HE DOsenTRemembeR?”_ the voices echoed, then I hear a faint laugh, _“HE wiLL.”_ I held my breath, waiting for the worst to happen, but I was just back in front of the door, but this time there was a figure walking in front of me this time. Teleporting me to where I was just at, that’s new, and kind of a dick move. I followed the figure closely, but by the time we reached the bridge, the figure stopped walking, I chuckled, welp, that’s what I get for being clumsy and stepping on a branch, but I was only trying to scare them.

“Hey.” I said, the figure was frozen in place their back facing me, I grinned, “Don’t you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around a-” before I could finish my sentence, they embraced me. I looked down, it was a human. “U-Uh... Hey, kiddo, I like hugs ‘n all, but do I know ya?” they looked up at me, tears streaming down their scared face and shook their head.  
“Y-You don’t remember me?” I stared at the kid dumbfounded, but that just seemed to worsen the situation, they cried even harder and hugged me tighter, “Oh my god, I did this...” they mumbled continuously, I regained my composure, and hugged them back. “Hey, kiddo, you must be freezing, let’s get you somewhere nice and warm, but for now you can have my jacket,” I paused, “Or would you like my sweater instead?” I winked, I was wearing too many layers of clothing anyway, though what they don’t know was that I was wearing a t-shirt underneath my sweater.

They blushed, but went along with it laughing, “I’d prefer your lovely turtle neck.” They said, opening their eyes enough just for me to see their piercing red eyes, it was my turn to blush. “U-uh, pft... well here ya go then k-kid.” I say, shrugging off my jacket and slipped off my turtle neck my shirt being lifted up a bit in the process, but it didn’t really faze me (since i was _hallow_ ), I handed them my sweater and kept the jacket, because my clumsy hands dropped it on the snow covered ground.

They snuggled up in my worn sweater, it was a good thing that Papyrus did the laundry yesterday... “Welp, let’s head on to Snowdin, kiddo.” They nodded happily and trailed behind me.


End file.
